saiyajin virus
by dark goku ss4
Summary: goku estaba en problemas al no encontrar alguien con quien fusionarse hasta que encontro dos opciones que le puede ayudar. que pasara con goku podra fusionarse.


**Saiyajin fusión viral definitiva**

 **Capítulo especial** **one-shot: fusión pothara definitiva de un saiyajin y el virus blacklight**

 **Resume: después de que súper buu absorbiera a gotenks súper saiyajin fase 3 y piccolo ya que el muy traposo sabía que no le podía ganar a gohan místico con sus nuevos poderes. Le estaba dando una paliza al hijo mayor de goku ya que se volteo las cosas, el supremo kaio shin de quince generaciones se dio cuenta que gohan no le podría ganar a buu gotenks.**

 **Y se le ocurrió una idea brillante diciéndole a goku que vaya a la tierra y ayude a gohan fusionándose con él. El saiyajin le respondió que no puede regresar ya que está muerto y paso su tiempo de estar en la tierra del día, al usar el súper saiyajin que le agoto el tiempo.**

 **El kaioshin anciano le dice que le dará su vida, se la da y también le dio unos arcillos especiales que le permite fusionarse. Goku regreso a la tierra cuando estaba por ser destruida por buu quien tenía una poderosa bola de ki. Uso el kiesa cortándole las piernas y una parte del cacho de la cabeza. perdió la concentración explotado la pequeña bola de ki.**

 **Al buu escuchar que goku tenía unos aditamentos especiales que le permita fusionarse, buu estuvo preparado al escuchar que goku tenía algo para derrotarlo. Así que había decidido usar la parte de su cuerpo que fue cortada y absorbiendo a gohan obtenido incrementado y superado a goku.**

 **Goku estaba en problemas ya que no tenía con quien fusionarse, y súper buu gohan le daba minutos mientras se divierte viendo como el saiyajin no encuentra alguien con quien fusionarse. Goku le iba a dar el arcillos pothara al inútil de mr santa, hasta que sintió dos poderosas energías siendo una vegeta y otra la de un ser desconocido cerca. Podrá goku fusionarse y detener a súper buu para acabarlo.**

 **Nota de autor: espero que les guste esta historia crossover entre dragon ball z y el videojuego prototype si quiere haga una secuela de esta historia siendo una romántica harem y acción.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo ya que tiene sorpresas que los impresionara y por cierto la fusión de goku será muy poderosa ya tendrá sorpresas que no revelare ya que sería spoiler.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball z pertenece a akira toriyama y la empresa toei animation. Los personajes de PROTOTYPE pertenecen a la empresa Activision y sus creadores.**

 **Yo soy solo el dueño de este fic que espero que les guste esta historia one-shot.**

* * *

 **Canción El Poder Nuestro Es**

 **Acercándose el peligro viene ya**

 **Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora**

 **Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina**

 **Los héroes de la historia seremos**

 **¡Realidad tu sueño por fin será**

 **Listo estoy para poder pelear, victoria tendré!**

 **¡Juega niño!**

 **El poder nuestro es**

 **Hoy seremos**

 **¡ Dragón Ball Z!**

 **Procura llegar, al**

 **Final,**

 **Y luchar con valor**

 **En los campos,**

 **Deja las flores**

 **Crecer… feliz!**

 **Acercándose, tu**

 **Destinó viene ya**

 **Deberás seguir,**

 **Siempre tu objetivo**

 **Siempre mantendrás,**

 **En tu**

 **Alma la**

 **Esperanza**

 **Para cumplir,**

 **Todos tus**

 **Deseos**

 **Combatir el**

 **Mal es nuestra**

 **Misión**

 **Con valor**

 **Debemos**

 **Enfrentar a**

 **Todo rival**

 **En el cielo tú verás**

 **Una luz…**

 **Y la fuerza**

 **Sembrara en ti**

 **Pelea niño**

 **Hoy, sin**

 **Temor**

 **El poder**

 **Nuestro es**

 **Y seremos**

 **Para siempre**

 **Dragón Ball… Z!**

 **Un gran**

 **Hombre sé que**

 **Pronto serás**

 **Algo en ti veo**

 **Que es especial,**

 **Un poder real**

 **Te convertirás**

 **En un gran**

 **Rival**

 **Aventuras**

 **Podrás**

 **Disfrutar**

 **Pelea niña**

 **Hoy, sin**

 **Temor**

 **El poder**

 **Nuestro es**

 **Y seremos**

 **Para siempre**

 **Dragón Ball…**

 **Z!**

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

Jajajajajajaja y ahora que piensas hacer ya acabo de apoderarme de tu querido hijo gohan, con quien pensabas fusionarte jajajajaja.

Uh. –gruñe goku observado a tenshinhan desmayado.

¿Qué are? –dice goku también observado a dende y mr santa (mejor dicho mr patan).

Goku mueve la cabeza en negación enojado observado a buu, mientras el demonio rosa se ríe viendo como gano.

Majin buu gohan absorbido: Que lastima ya no hay nadie con quien puedas fusionarte. –eres un traposo majin buu solo te gusta jugar sucio absorbiendo a los demás. – le responde enojado goku.

Jajajajaja por que todo depende si le gano a ustedes (cruzado de brazos) y acabo de obtener la ventaja. Tranquilízate no creerás que esto será tan desesperante are que te sientas mejor solo sufrirás un poco. – le responde majin buu.

Mr santa: ¿tú sabes por qué majin buu aún sigue con vida? Si yo le dispare varias veces, eso no me agrada nada ya no me queda más balas para disparar, ya no podre darle el golpe de gracia. –está seguro de eso señor. – le dice dende con una cara sarcástica por la idiotez de mr patan.

Como soy muy generoso te daré la oportunidad de que te fusiones y hagas tu sueño realida. – dice majin tronado sus dedos. – goku se sorprende por lo que dijo majin buu.

Fíjate bien lo que aremos contare hasta cinco para que decidas con quien quieres fusionarte. – lo que dijo majin buu preocupa a goku, dejándolo con pocas opciones.

Majin buu: a la una (truena sus dedos).

Goku observa a mr patan pensado si es una buena opción he imaginado como seria si fusiona con él o dende.

-A las dos. -Grita buu

Goku imagina como sería la "fusión" de dende con el pensado que como él no es un namekiano tan fuerte ni es de la clase guerrera como piccolo, no sería fuerte el ser creado de la fusión.

Dende no es de esa clase guerra como piccolo aunque me fusione con el (imaginado el resultado de la fusión) mis poderes no aumentara para nada. –piensa goku.

-A las tres. Grita buu.

Goku imagina como seria si le dan el arcillo a mr satan y se fusiona con él, dándose cuenta que sería muy mala idea. -Imposible aunque mr satan se fusione con migo y forme parte de mis poderes no le ganare, (suspira y está nervioso) creo que empeoraría la situación y sería un desastre total. –piensa goku resignado.

Solo me queda arriesgarme, ¡Satan! (goku estaba por lazarle el arcillo pothara a mr patan) atrapa esto date prisa.

Goku sitio dos ki uno extraño y el de vegeta. – ese ki es de vegeta y otro no sé, ya se mejor voy adonde esta ese otro ki. –piensa goku.

Ese ki es gigantesco, no creo que sea vegeta. –piensa goku.

Y a las cinco. – grita majin buu.

Goku camina lentamente unos pasos y trata de sentir bien los dos ki. – ¡es vegeta! –grita goku.

¿Qué sucede ya no vas a fusionarte con nadie? ¡Entonces muere de una vez ah! – grita majin buu lazándose para acabarlo.

Que suerte. –dice goku

Se teletransporta goku a donde esta ese misterioso ki, primero.

Ahhhhhh grhhhh hizo la teletransportacion, crees que te escaparas de mí no importa que estés en el fin del mundo u otro planeta yo te seguiré para matarte, no descansare hasta no ver tu cadáver ah grhh. –dice majin buu saliendo volado de ahí rápidamente.

Dende: ya se fue verdad.

Mr patan: ¿oye ese hombre llamado goku estuvo a punto de darme algo? pero cambio de parecer En tan solo un instante, que pudo haber sido.

Eso ya no tiene tanta importancia, espéreme aquí déjeme averiguar adonde fuero. – le dice dende.

Uh oye no espera a mí también llévame, por favor no quiero quedarme solo tengo miedo, ¡No te lo permitiré! – le suplica el pedejo de mr satan.

Guoh guoh guoj guu. – ladra el perrito que conoció buu cerca a tenshinhan que estaba herido.

Dende se acerca a tenshinhan curándolo de sus heridas, estado mejor.

* * *

 **Nueva York Manhattan**

En lo alto de un edificio se encuentra un hombre observado la ciudad desolada sin humanos y solo el siendo el único humano.

Mi nombre es Alex Mercer. Soy la razón de todo esto. Me han llamado asesino, monstruo, virus viviente terrorista...Soy esas cosas.

Mercer tiene la piel muy pálida, probablemente como resultado de ser el Blacklight. Sus ojos constantemente tienen un color gris enfermizo alrededor de ellos y tiene ojos azul claro.

Aunque rara vez se ve sin su capucha, tiene pelo castaño rizado que supuestamente se mantuvo hacia atrás, aunque no se sabe exactamente lo que su cabello parecía post-reanimación ya que nunca dejó caer su capucha.

La "ropa" usada por Mercer no es en realidad ropa, pero Biomasa, imitando el traje Alex Mercer llevaba a Penn Station en la noche de su muerte. En su parte superior del cuerpo lleva tres capas de ropa: una camisa blanca abotonada y parcialmente abotonada, una sudadera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negro con un diseño tribal rojo en la espalda. En la parte inferior de su cuerpo lleva pantalones vaqueros llanos y zapatos negros. Cabe señalar que la ropa de Mercer es físicamente una parte de su anatomía y por lo tanto es incapaz de quitarlos sin cambiar de forma. Sin embargo, interesante es que sólo la biomasa imita la ropa, que es materia orgánica, pero Mercer también consumirá la materia no orgánica (por ejemplo, metal y plásticos) y puede utilizar equipos electrónicos como un walkie-talkie mientras está disfrazado.

Aparece goku flotado sorprendiendo alex que estaba pensativo y haciendo que se pregunte como puede hacer eso si tener alas.

Hola soy son goku necesito que te pongas este arcillo en la oreja derecha y nos fusionemos para formar un ser poderoso. "no entiendo lo que dices goku yo soy alex mercer y no creo que eso pueda pasar de dos humanos fusionarse por unos arcillos, así que dámelo para ver si es verdad".

Alex-san que bueno toma, el arcillo. –goku le lazan el arcillo que atrapa alex y se lo está poniendo en la oreja.

Solo una cosa cuando te coloques el arcillo no nos podremos separar nunca nos podremos separar. Le dice goku seriamente sorprendiendo a alex.

Si bueno lo que sea no importa. – dice si importancia alex.

Los dos sale volado fueron atraídos el uno hacia el otro y, posteriormente fusionándose y una luz blanca que se produjo desaparecieron.

El resultado de la fusión es un hombre alto musculoso con la ropa de goku fusionada con la de alex mescladas, tiene capucha sobre su cabeza además de un aumento de poder algo grande y cambio de colores de ojos el izquierdo es negro y el derecho azul claro con gris. El cabello sigue del mismo estilo de goku.

Increíble nuestro poder ha aumentado además de que nuestras habilidades se mesclaron jajajaja ahora somos golex o mejor dejo que mi nombre sea goku j Mercer son. –habla sorprendido goku fusionado con su voz mesclada con la de alex.

Bien es hora de encontrar donde esta vegeta para obligarlo a fusionarse con migo si no quiere, ya que tengo preparado que cuando me fusione y derrote a buu… es separarme de vegeta ya que absorberé algo de su poder, como ahora que tengo la habilidad separarme, lo are y me separare de vegeta para solo estar así en esta fusión. –piensa la fusión.

Bien veamos vegeta kai kai. –desaparece goku usado la teletransportacion de los kaio shi y desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Con vegeta y uranai baba**

Goku aparece sorprendiendo a uranai baba y vegeta que estaba volado en el cielo.

¡Vegeta que bueno verte! – le dice golex.

¿Qué kakaroto? - le responde sorprendido.

Uranai baba: ¡Goku pero como llegaste aquí y esa extraña ropa que usas! ¿Oye dime que estás haciendo aquí se supone que debes estar muerto y no puedes regresar más a este mundo? –esto no puede ser posible.

* * *

 **Planeta de supremo universo 7**

Kibito-shin y el supremo kaiosama de 15 generaciones observa desde la bola de cristal lo que esta pasado en la tierra y esta sorprendidos por ver que goku se fusiono con alex mercer.

Kibito-shin: no puedo creer que el señor goku se fusionara con ese humano extraño que parece un virus viviente.

Supremo kaiosama de 15 generaciones: si la verdad es curioso que goku se fusionara con un virus humano que tiene la habilidad de consumir a las personas o animales… no creo que goku se pueda fusionar si ya está fusionado, ya que eso no es posible.

Kibito-shin: su poder aumento algo y eso es raro ya que ese humano que se había fusionado con goku-san no es normal. Pero si es el señor vegeta.

Llego en el momento más indicado si logra ayudar a goku, entonces le podrá ganar a buu ya que no creo que se pueda fusionar. -Dice el supremo kaiosama anciano.

Kibito-shin: ¿Pero qué está haciendo vegeta-san ahí? -las personas que cae al infierno pierde sus almas y recuerdo de su vida, son borrados y se convierte en otro ser vivo como es posible esto.

Supremo kaiosama de 15 generaciones: esta es la manera de hacer las cosas de Enma Daio, ya sé que es muy distraído pero cuando llega el momento hace las cosas bien jujujuju.

* * *

 **Tierra con goku y vegeta**

Uranai baba: ¿Qué significa esto, la aureola que tenías en la cabeza desapareció? ¡Eso significa que te revivieron!

Ah esto es porque el supremo kaiosama de 15 generaciones sacrifico su vida para que viniera aquí. –goku responde, para luego colocar su cara seria el siente como viene volado rápido majin buu rápidamente.

Después le contare todo lo que sucedió majin buu viene volado rápidamente, uranai baba tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes. Le responde goku.

La bruja esta observado un punto a lo lejos siendo majin buu que se acerca, tratado de ver qué es eso.

¡Si tienes razón haga su mejor esfuerzo ya sabe que los estaré apoyado desde el otro mundo! –dice la bruja largándose del lugar volado rápido.

Vegeta pensé que habías desaparecido en el infierno cuando moriste pero mírate nada mas Enma Daio-sama fue muy listo al haberte dejado con vida, por lo que veo a él también le gusta arriesgarse. No hay tiempo que perder vegeta no pongas peros y colócate este arcillo en la oreja derecha.

Vegeta: ¿para qué? – le pregunta curioso vegeta.

Si te pones este arcillo podrás fusionarte con migo en tan solo un instante. –le dice goku. –fusionarme. –dice vegeta.

Goku: así es, si unimos nuestros poderes nacerá un guerrero con habilidades jamás comparables.

Déjate de bromas no creo en esa tonterías. –vegeta has lo que te digo.

Puedo sentir otra presencia muy poderosa y además siento que ese sujeto incremento sus poderes. pero igual sigue siendo la misma basura que los demás y aunque se fusione con otro no. Grita buu volado.

Vegeta no tenemos otra opción es la única manera de ganarle a majin buu. – se mueve golex cerca de vegeta hablándolo tratado de convencerlo y está enojado con el príncipe engreído y orgulloso, que no quiere hacer las cosas a las buenas.

¿Por qué rayos tengo que fusionarme con Tigo? ¡Si de eso se tratara prefiero que me extermine, ya que no me quiero rebajarme a eso! –le responde el príncipe engreído.

Goku no lo soporto más enojándose cambiado sus ojos negro a rojo sangre y siendo rodeado en un ki malvado y bueno. "¡Escúchame bien príncipe saiyajin orgulloso de pacotilla, me enoja tu actitud si no quieres fusionarte con migo a las buenas será entonces a las malas". –le grita enojado la fusión de goku y alex mercer agarrado a vegeta del cuello sorprendiendo al saiyajin por su actitud además de asustarlo algo.

¿Qué te pasa kakaroto actúas muy raro? ¡No me dejare convencer por ti insecto! – le responde vegeta.

Será entonces a las malas vegeta ya que no quieres aceptar. – le responde goku seriamente.

El saiyajin virus golpea fuertemente a vegeta en el estómago dejándolo desmayado y el aprovecha para agarrarlo y colocarle el arcillo fusionándose al instante. – el saiyajin observa sus manos y se da cuenta de su inmenso poder que tiene superado a majin buu, él sonríe sabiendo que lo podrá derrotar.

Jajajaja jujuju como kakaroto y vegeta se fusionaron ahora soy vegetto bien vamos provocar a ese idiota de buu luchado contra él, humillándolo para que nos absorba y rescatar a los demás.

Buu llega dándose cuenta que vegetto está moviéndose rápido golpeado el aire y acostumbrándose a el nuevo cuerpo poderoso. El demonio rosa está sorprendido y asustado sintiendo el enorme poder de la fusión sintiéndose muy furioso.

Buu: ¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué tienes ese enorme poder? – yo soy vegetto la fusión de kakaroto y vegeta ve aquí chicle rosado tengo algo planeado para ti. –le dice sonriendo divertido burlándose de buu y provocado que se enoje.

No te burles de mi maldito imbécil te destruiré y me burlare de ti ya que yo soy el ser más poderoso de este universo. –se enoja volado velozmente a donde está la fusión de goku queriendo venganza.

Golpea al saiyajin en el rostro para luego darle una patada y tirarlo hacia unas rocas, le dispara bolas de ki rosa a la fusión. Jajaja eso fue tu mejor ataque buu esperaba algo mejor. –dice vegeto saliendo de las rocas limpiándose el humo con las manos y sonriendo.

Desaparece usado la teletransportacion apareciendo detrás de majin buu lo golpea fuertemente y rápidamente, para luego transformar su mano derecha en una gran cuchilla espada que corta en dos a buu.

Vegetto consume las piernas de majin buu y obtenido adn de el al consumir su biomasa, obtuvo la habilidad de liberar partes de sus cuerpo que puede usar para absorber, como la habilidad de absorber a las personas y obtener sus poderes, y la de regeneración.

Buu se mueve volado regenera sus piernas estado ahora cuidadoso al darse cuenta que es peligroso vegetto y debe tener cuidado.

Que es este tipo, como hiso para hacer su brazo una espada debo tener cuidado si no me puede absorber como hacia yo. –piensa buu.

Vegetto dispara múltiples esferas de ki para luego crear un disco de energía que daña a buu, el demonio rosa. Buu crea diez Fantasma Kamikaze que va volado hacia vegetto, la fusión dispara múltiples kame hame ha pequeños que destruye algunos fantasma quedado 5 de los 10. Los cinco fantasma dispararon un kame hame ha que tuvo que esquivar volado vegetto, el saiyajin cambia a su cuerpo que tenga la armadura (de prototype que usa mercer) y cambiar sus manos por garras mutilado a los fantasma que explotaron en frente de él.

Los fantasma que explotaron destruyeron la armadura dañado algo a vegetto que tenía sangre de su cuerpo y la fusión sonríe malvadamente.

Jajajaja te lo mereces maldito estas muy herido por búrlate de mí te destruiré bastardo. –se burla buu.

Buu desaparece apareciendo en frente de vegetto para luego darle fuertes puñetazos y un poderoso rayo en el estómago perforándolo. Jajajaja hahahaha ese fue un buen calentamiento buu per es mejor que te muestre un poco de mi poder.

Regenera su estómago para luego gritar y transformándose en súper saiyajin, golpea velozmente en la barriga provocado que escupa sangre y saliva. Patea al demonio buu para luego dispararle un poderoso rayo de ki que lo daña, quedo destruido la camisa que usaba como algo sus pantalones además de sangre que sale de su cuerpo.

Jujujujuju mira como quedaste buu acéptalo no tienes oportunidad de ganar contra mí, que soy más fuerte. – cállate estúpido idiota te destruiré y comeré. –buu se enojó abriendo la boca y disparado un poderoso rayo de energía que golpea al saiyajin.

El humo se disipa mostrado que vegetto no está herido solo sonríe bien que no le puede ganar a vegetto. La fusión se mueve velozmente golpeado a buu que se había regenerado y recuperado la ropa rota, patea a él y le dan fuertes rodillazos en la cara y estómago.

Vegetto se separa concentra ki en su estómago para luego escupir a 10 Fantasma Kamikaze que sorprende a buu volado hacia el demonio majin. –Que como este sujeto pudo copiar tan fácil la técnica de esos niños, ya que a yo aprendí sus técnicas al absorberlos.

Mejor tengo cuidado ya que esos fantasma son peligrosos. –buu piensa mientras trata de esquivar a los fantasma que lo ataca.

Los fantasmas volaron rápidamente atacado a buu explotado contra el demonio majin que lo daña gravemente, vgetto golpea a buu que estaba su cuerpo algo derretido gruñendo de dolor.

Vegetto junto sus manos golpeado a buu y tirándolo al suelo, él se está regenerado después de recibir tal poderoso ataque directo. – rayos mejor lo dejo ciego a ese sujeto para atacarlo dañarlo y absorberlo, ya que me supera en poder.

Buu: Taiyoken

Majin buu coloca sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos. Esta técnica consiste en la liberación de destellos luminosos de Ki que ciegan al oponente, excepto el usuario por unos segundos para aprovechar y atacar o huir.

Vegetto: oh no uso el taiyoken.

-Gritan sorprendido la fusión que quedo cegado por la táctica de majin buu.

Buu: ahora muérete gusano súper Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaaa-meeeee-haaaaa.

Buu libero un poderoso rayo de ki que va velozmente hacia vegetto que estaba ciego, la fusión sonríe girado como un torbellino y absorbiendo el poderoso ataque de energía.

Como es posible que tu pudiera hacer eso bastardo no me dejare derrotar toma esto ha ha ha ha ha. Dispara múltiples bolas de ki y disco mortales que le corta las manos a vegetto al esquivar las bolas de ki, sangre salía de las manos cortadas.

Buu se ríe maniáticamente al ver que le corto los brazos solo para observa que los brazos de vegetto se regenera sorprendiéndolo. Si querías cortarme con esos disco mortales toma esto buu y muere de una buena vez ya que acepta que no me puedes ganar.

Vegetto crea dos disco destructor de color negro que envía hacia buu y lo esquiva, para que luego el saiyajin fusión mueve los dos discos mortales cortándole las piernas y cacho de la cabeza de buu. las partes cortadas cae al suelo y la parte de las pierna se une llegado volado unos minutos recuperándose. La parte del cacho se regenera volviendo a estar como antes.

Rayos este bastardo es muy poderoso no me queda de otra que absorberlo, solo debo usar la parte que se me corto. Piensa buu idea como derrotarlo.

Vegetto desaparece y aparece arriba de el para luego pateándolo y dándoles fuertes rodillazos y haciendo que caiga al suelo. Parece que el tonto de buu ya decidió absorberme, bien eso es lo que planeaba para sacar a los que está dentro que fuero absorbidos. Piensa vegetto.

Buu se levanta del suelo y levanta su mano lazándole múltiples energía a la fusión para luego concentra que se mueva la parte cortada. Los ojos de buu brilla a blanco unos minutos y la parte faltante se mueve de arriba abajo, volado lentamente hasta llegar detrás de vegetto y crecer.

Vegetto tenía los ojos esperado que llegue la masa de buu. Bien es hora. –murmura vegetto.

Vegetto: ¡Energía! –vegetto crea un campo de energía invisible usado algo de ki.

Toma esto idiota haaaaaaaaaaa raghhhhh. –se ríe malvadamente buu al la masa tocarlo y absorber a vgetto.

La masa lo absorbe uniéndolo al cuerpo de buu para luego buu reírse maniáticamente moviéndose de izquierda a derecha.

* * *

 **Dentro de buu**

Vegetto cae en una parte del cuerpo de buu al disminuir de tamaño la fusión al entrar en el cuerpo de majin buu. Vegetto está en una barrera sonriendo al ver que su plan funciono como planeaba.

Bien es hora de que me quite esta barrera y separarme de este orgulloso príncipe haaaaaaaaa raghhh. Vegetto se separa estado goku parado y vegeta sale disparado a un muro de carne, el saiyajin virus sonríe al ver que fusionar se y separarse obtuvo algo más de poder. Vegeta "también" aumento su poder después de separase de vegetto, el príncipe saiyajin está enojado de que lo golpeara desmayándolo y haciendo desmayar.

Malditoseas kakaroto como te atreves a desmayarme y hacer que me fusione con Tigo, esto jamás te lo perdonare. Cállate vegeta además debemos buscar a los demás antes de que majn buu se dé cuenta que no estamos.

El único que tenía los arcilloso pothara es goku, ya que vegeta se lo lazo a el saiyajin virus. Los dos volaron llegado a una parte del cuerpo que se divide en dos caminos que decidieron separarse para encontrarlos más rápido.

Goku mientras caminaba se encuentra a gohan solo que le parecía extraño ya que no demuestra emociones y lo está atacado. Goku bloquea sus ataques para luego cambiar sus manos por garras y cortar al falso gohan en dos consumiéndolo. Goku aumenta sus poderes al consumir a la copia que tenía algo de poder como el gohan original místico.

Que extraño este no era gohan si no una copia, creo que es la copia creada de los recuerdos que tiene majin buu al absorberlo. Me pregunto que hace vegeta seguro se encontró con copias como yo, espera un minuto volvió a aparecer otro esto no llevara ningún lugar tendré que consumirlo y abrir un hoyo.

* * *

 **Con vegeta**

Vegeta camina tranquilamente tratado de sentir los ki de los absorbidos por majin buu, el mientras camina se dan cuenta que esta parados los dos niños.

Son ustedes Qué bueno que está bien trunks goten ahora sígame salgamos de este lugar inmediatamente.

Vegeta se estaba volteado para regresarse y las dos copias falsas no le hace caso y hace la fusión metamoru, y apareciendo gotenks súper saiyajin 3 ataca a vegeta dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Ellos no son los niños entonces no tengo necesidad de contenerme haaaaaaa. Vegeta se transforma en súper saiyajin 2.

Va velozmente atacándolo con múltiples puñetazos y patadas para luego tirarlo un muro de carne. Bien muérase copia estúpidas no engañara a vegeta, big bang.

Cuando estaba por usar una de sus tecnicas fue agarrado por la espalda por una copia de piccolo de los recuerdo de buu. La copia de gotenks se levanta y prepara un kamehameha para eliminar a vegeta de una vez.

Goku aparece detrás de la copia de gotenks clavándole la espada estada en súper saiyajin y consumiéndolo, usa la teletransportacion apareciendo detrás de piccolo y pateándolo para luego consumirlo completamente.

Estas bien vegeta de poco si no llego te hubiera matado. –le dice sonriendo dando su famosa sonrisa de goku para luego colocar su cara seria al ver que viene otra vez.

No te agradeceré que me hayas ayudado ya que ahora te debo una insecto. Le dice vegeta serio colocándose en posición de batalla.

Hay una manera de derrotarlos y es fusionarnos usado una fusión que he creado, que es mejor que la metamoru. A que te refieres kakaroto.

Es simple solo es chocar las manos liberar algo de ki y gritar fusión, esta fusión se podrá separar ya que no dura para siempre vegeta. Le dice goku a el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Vegeta lo pensó unos minutos y patea a una de las copias, para luego aceptar y aumentar su ki. Bien hagámoslo de una vez kakaroto.

Goku sonríe y le pega un fuerte golpe a la copia de piccolo y múltiples patadas, para luego liberar algo de ki y transformándose.

Ambos: ¡FUSION! –choca sus manos y una fuerte luz rodea fusionándose los dos.

Se muestra una figura usado la ropa de goku y debajo usa la de vegeta, siendo goku el que domina en la fusión al ser más fuerte. Ustedes no pueden ganar a mí gogeta la fusión de goku y vegeta.

Goku se mueve velozmente cortado a los tres en dos usado sus manos que se convirtieron en garras, para luego consumirlo y tener más biomasa como tener energía que había gastado.

Aparecieron más copias de ellos tres, golpeándolo rápidamente como dándole patadas fuertes que provoca que se choque. Gogeta crea dos pequeña bola de ki doradas que acerca a las copias que vuelve aparecer destruyéndolos en polvo.

Gogeta camina un poco más encontrándose otras mismas copias que lo ataca con sus poderes el de los fantasmas, kamehameha y gogeta estaba preparado big bag kamehameha. Hasta que paso una sorpresa y las copias se volvieron dulces al buu estar comiendo dulces de una ciudad, abre y cierra los ojos de sorpresa.

Camina más adelante y decide separarse siendo de nuevo goku y vegeta que camina lentamente y se encontraron en una parte de la cabeza de buu. Donde estará gohan, goten y todos. –pregunta goku.

Kakaroto por acá aquí esta. –dice vegeta yendo delante.

Goku y vegeta se adelantaron dándose cuenta que está en extraños capullos rosas que sorprendió al saiyajin virus. Como hace majin buu para absorber a las personas y robarles a las personas sus poderes para él, debe tener algún secreto. –dice goku.

No estorbes quitante del medio, nos desharemos de eso. –le dice vegeta apuntado con dos dedos al soporte del capullo. Goku se quita y vegeta le dispara al capullo donde estaba trunks.

Goku dispara al capullo de gohan corta los soportes de arriba y abajo, vegeta corto los soportes del capullo de goten y goku el de piccolo.

Con esto seguramente buu perdió gran parte de sus poderes ahora solo nos falta salir de aquí, vez como tengo razón vegeta el ki que se siente ahora es más pequeño que el de antes. Bien volemos en pedazos este lugar para poder salir de aquí. Dice vegeta.

Goku: sí.

Goku y vegeta esta apuntado sus manos a partes de buu para abrir un agujero. Oye espera un momento no importa que majin buu allá regresado a la normalidad, el sigue teniendo una fuerza increíble que es difícil de eliminar y sin duda sigue siendo un guerrero muy poderoso si salimos así como estamos de seguro nos matara. Dice goku sonriendo pensado en todo.

Pues entonces que otro método quieres que vayamos usar. Pregunta vegeta.

Jajaja bueno que tal si nos fusionamos haciendo la fusión metamoru y lo derrotamos. Ni lo sueñes kakaroto no me fusionare con Tigo una tercera vez, no quiero ya que yo observe desde el otro mundo como era los pasos de la fusión, y ni loco hago esos pasos tan ridículos.

Jajaja ya me suponía que dirías eso por eso planeado algo que es por qué no salimos tú lo atacas y yo lo destruyo con algo que tengo planeado. Le dice goku.

Vegeta: vaya kakaroto yo pensé que querías seguir convenciéndome para fusionarme con Tigo para derrotarlo.

Goku: para que seguir insistiendo si sabía que dirías que no, y no te dije la sopesa.

Goku cambia su forma a la vegetto base aumentado su poder sorprendiendo a vegeta, para luego cambiar a gogeta y de nuevo a goku al dejar sorprendido a vegeta. Como rayos pudiste cambiar a esa forma de vegetto si fusionarnos como gogeta ya que no es posible eso.

Te equivocas si es posible para mí ya que ahora soy mitad saiyajin y un virus viviente y puedo cambiar de forma. Dice goku.

-Vegeta se queda sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Qué bueno porque así no tendré que funcionarme con Tigo nunca más de nuevo. Responde vegeta.

Vegeta se voltea dándose cuenta que esta el majin buu gordo también. Kakaroto que está haciendo ese sujeto aquí.

Ah es majin buu es el primero con el que peleamos ah, hay un majin buu dentro del mismo majin buu… es increíble ver que se haya absorbido así mismo, porque habrá hecho eso. Dice goku curioso.

Interesante si consumo a este majin buu seguro provocara que el buu flaco baje más su poder y yo lo aumente. Piensa goku.

Me pregunto si hay alguien más que buu haya absorbido o convertido en chocolate que este atrapado en este lugar. Habla goku.

No hay nadie más él es el único que tengo así. Responde buu flaco apareciendo detrás de ellos. Sabía que estos malestares era ocasionados por ustedes dos.

¿Que esta pasado?- pregunta goku.

¿Qué está haciendo majin dentro de su propio cuerpo? – pregunta vegeta.

No tengo la menor idea de por qué ustedes fueron los únicos que mi cuerpo absorbió, ¡Como se atreve a arrebatarme a los que ya había absorbido! Grita buu espolsado ki y rodeándolo un aura rosa.

Oye buu que pasa si yo me como a esa parte tuya que es el buu gordo a cambio de que nos dejes en paz. Le dice goku sonriendo siniestramente acercado su brazo derecho cambiado por la enorme espada y apuntada hacia el capullo de buu.

La actitud de goku como su acción sorprendió a vegeta y al buu falco asustándolo si pierde a su otra mitad. No lo hagas si lo cortas o te lo comes voy a desaparecer ya que es parte de mí. Grita buu.

Nunca pensé que kakaroto actuaria así estoy sorprendido ya que parece como si tuviera una parte malvada. Piensa vegeta.

Oh así que es una parte de ti y dejaras de existir eh, entonces si lo arranco serás ese flaco negro que era la maldad pura.

Goku sonríe y corta con la espada los soporte para luego consumirlo saltado sobre el convirtiendo sus manos en garras, desgarra el buu gordo con rápido y fuerte zarpazos. Biomasa empieza a cubrir a buu que se derrama de las garras consumiéndolo por completo, goku pasa sus mano a la cabeza gritado de dolor asustado a buu y vegeta por lo que hiso.

Se para el fuerte dolor de cabeza por los recuerdos y goku decidió eliminar los recuerdos con mr satan, el virus saiyajin aumento sus poderes como obtuvo las habilidades de curación como técnicas de buu y habilidad de aprender cualquier técnica con solo verla.

Debo tener cuidado con kakaroto en verdad ya no es el mismo que le ocurrió. Piensa vegeta.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo grhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooo haaaaaaaaaaa. Grita buu flaco unos minutos desapareciendo al perder a la parte de buu gordo y desapareciendo.

Fuera del cuerpo de buu esta gritado y sacado humo de sus hoyos al perder a su parte y bajado su ki.

Bien es hora de irnos vegeta agarremos a todos y sujétate a mi usare la teletransportacion. Le dice goku serio al ver que dentro de buu esta raro al perder a su otra parte.

Bien vámonos ya que buu está actuado raro nos quiere quemar. –dice vegeta.

Goku creo dos brazos que salieron de su espalda y sujeta los capullos de gohan y goten, vegeta sujeto los de piccolo y su hijo trunks. Goku toco a vegeta en la espalda sujetándose y uso el kai kai desapareciendo todos de ahí.

* * *

 **Fuera de buu**

Goku y vegeta aparecieron en una cueva de una parte de la tierra volviendo a sus tamaños originales, como salieron los otros de los capullos.

Bien logramos salir y donde esta buu. –habla goku.

Vamos a buscarlo kakaroto y asegúranos de que no absorba de nuevos a todos, él está cerca ya que se siente.

Goku y vegeta va volado se fijaron que buu está liberado mucho humo como gritado, el cambio ahora teniendo una forma musculosa para luego cambiara en unos minutos a la forma de un niño. Buu estaba en su verdadera forma de la maldad pura que no le importaba nada y mataba cualquier cosa, kid buu está parado viendo al horizonte.

Jajaja mira se encogió de tamaño el infeliz. Dice vegeta sonriendo.

Si y también bajo su ki buu cuando sacamos a todos. Responde goku.

Buu crea una poderosa bola de ki que tenía el poder de destruir la tierra, vegeta crea una esfera desviado el ataque estaba por destruir a la tierra.

Eso estuvo por poco vegeta si esa bola de energía tocaba la tierra volaría en pedazos. Maldito él estaba tan tranquilo queriendo destruir la tierra, si no desviaba ese ataque hubiéramos muerto kakaroto.

Goku desaparece usado la teletransportacion apareciendo frente de buu para luego darle múltiples y fuertes puñetazos como patadas enviándolo hacia un muro de roca. Goku se transformó en súper saiyajin 2 y ataca a buu que salió de las rocas enojado atacado a goku con golpes y patadas que contrataca el saiyajin virus sonriendo.

Goku desaparece y aparece arriba de buu golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza para luego patearlo y enviarlo hacia el cielo, el saiyajin dispara múltiples bolas de ki dañándolo. Grhhhhh maldito haaaaa.

Buu dispara un kamehameha hacia goku que desvía con una mano destruyéndolo partiéndolo en dos, el saiyajin dispara un rayo láser de sus ojos perforado los ojos de buu y disparándoles múltiples bolas de ki de su dedo.

Majin buu le sale sangre morada de su cuerpo herido, goku aprovecha y lo ataca no dándole descanso con golpes rodillazos y pequeñas bolas de energía. Goku tiro a buu hacia el suelo dejándolo inconsciente la paliza, vegeta está sorprendido de ver como su rival le esta ganado a buu.

-Tu puedes kakaroto eres el número 1 y le podrás ganar.

Goku patea a kid buu para luego cambiar su brazo izquierdo a el de una espada enorme que clava en las piernas cortándoselas a buu, y sube sobre el golpeándolo. Goku golpea fuertemente al buu consumiéndolo, grita de dolor buu al no poder liberarse del saiyajin que lo termino absorbiendo.

Goku volvió su mano a la nomalidad y pasa sus manos por la cabeza aguantado el dolor de recibir los recuerdos de buu, también sintió un aumento de poder al obtener las habilidades de buu.

* * *

 **Planeta de los supremos**

kibitoshin y el supremo kaio anciano esta felices bailado de felicidad al ver que goku y vegeta pudieron derrotar a buu salvado al universo del peligro.

Kibitoshin: el sacrificio de los otros supremos kaiosama, que fueron asesinados a manos de majin buu no fue en vano. Qué bueno que pudieron derrotar a buu ya que era un peligro para este mundo y podía eliminar a cada raza de cada planeta.

Supremo kaiosama anciano: si es verdad ya que es un alivio para todos en el universo, es sorprendente que goku se pudiera fusionar con un virus viviente y derrotara a buu comiéndoselo.

¿Antepasado usted cree que será un problema que goku tenga a ese virus viviente dentro de su cuerpo? Ya que consume a cualquier cosa obteniendo sus recuerdos.

La verdad no estoy segura de quien creo tal virus pero los humanos se las ingeniaron creado algo como el, pero no te preocupes sin el todavía sigue siendo goku.

Está bien antepasado. –responde.

* * *

 **Tierra**

Goku y vegeta volvieron al estado base relajándose al acabarse la amenaza de buu que era un peligro.

Vegeta: bien hecho kakaroto ahora solo queda reunir las esferas para revivir a los asesinados.

Goku: si eso are yo iré al planeta nameku para reunirlas.

Goku se dio cuenta del ki de dende y mr patan con el perrito, se teletransporta frente de ellos sorprendiéndolos y agarrándolos llevándolos donde vegeta.

Oye dende puedes cuidar a los chicos que sacamos de buu. Le pregunta goku.

Claro señor goku no es un y problema y usted que ara.

Yo iré a nameku para pedir que se reviva a los que fuero asesinados. Dice goku desapareciendo.

Qué bueno mi linda videl volverá a estar viva, y buu seguro volverá.

No lo creo insecto ya que el buu Gordo murió siendo consumido así que dejo de existir. Eso no es verdad buu seguro puede revivir él no es una mala persona, solo estaba siendo controlado.

Mr satan es cierto lo que dijo vegeta-san ya buu no existe, ya que fue consumido. Noooooo creo eso buu porque te que pasar.

* * *

 **Planeta nameku**

Goku aparece en el planeta de los Namekianos como piccolo y dende, los habitantes se sorprende y se dan cuenta que es la persona que los ayudo contra freerzer siendo su salvador.

Namekiano 1: ¿Quién eres extraño?

Namekiano 2: ¿eres acaso el guerrero goku?

Patriarca: es bueno verlo goku, necesita las esferas del dragón verdad ya que sabemos lo de majin buu.

Goku se sorprende un poco ya que estaba cruzado de brazos. La verdad si necesito las esferas del dragón para revivir a los que murieron por buu ya que mato a todos los humanos.

No es un problema pueden usar las esferas para revivirlos. Responde el patriarca dándoles la señal a los nameku y sacado las esferas del dragón. También les dimos más poder para que pueda revivir más de una persona y no solo una sola.

Goku: ¡qué bueno!

Uno de los Namekianos dijo la clave y sacado al dios dragón Polunga, A diferencia de Shen Long, en fuerza física, parece ser superior y su aspecto es mucho más atemorizante que el del dragón de la Tierra con un cuerpo más musculoso, tiene dos enormes púas al lado de su cabeza y hombros (siendo los del hombro más grande). Goku analizo el idioma de los nameku ya sabiendo como pedir los deseos.

Grhhhhhhhhh dígame cuáles son sus deseos que le cumpliré ya que solo le cumpliré 4 **(hice que fuera 4 los deseos).** Polunga soy son goku quiero que mi primer deseo revivas a los que asesino sino majin buu exento los malos.

Los ojos de polunga brillan a rojo y calcula el número de personas que mato majin buu siendo muchos. "El número de personas asesinadas por el demonio buu es demasiadas, pero no es problema eso es fácil de cumplir". Responde el dragón.

Los ojos del dragón brillan concediendo el deseo.

* * *

 **En la tierra**

En la tierra todos los humanos que fueron asesinados por buu exento los malos fuero resucitados y volviendo al lugar donde estaba antes de morir.

Vegeta se dio cuenta que su aureola que tenía en la cabeza, que obtenga al morir, se sorprendió al ver que fue perdonado.

 **No lo puedo creer fui reviviendo acaso mi alma fue perdonada después de lo que hice. Piensa vegeta.**

Vegeta tiene una pequeña sonrisa esta cruzado de brazos y está feliz de poder estar vivo y estar con su familia.

* * *

 **planeta Nameku**

Ya está cumplido el deseo ahora cuál es su segundo deseo que quieres. Polunga quiero que Transportes el alma de Elizabeth Greene a aquí ya que tengo un asunto.

Polunga: eso es fácil de cumplir. –le brilla los ojo concediendo el deseo.

Polunga: Cuál es tu tercer deseo que deseas.

Quiero que revivas a Elizabeth Greene aquí mismo. -Responde goku. Eso no es un problema. –responde porunga brillando los ojos rojo.

Brilla cerca de goku una luz blanca apareciendo una hermosa mujer de 28 años **(en realidad tiene 98 años)** cabello largo castaño que llega hasta detrás de su cuello, color de piel clara. Altura 1,74 m peso 47 kg color de ojos café, Greene lleva un traje médico de cuero negro probablemente diseñado para sujetos de prueba, sus tetas son talla C.

Que paso donde estoy no estaba muerta, ya que morí a mano de alex mercer. Pregunta Elizabeth Greene.

Hola Elizabeth-san veo que estas confundida y te diré algo yo soy goku mercer la fusión de son goku y alex j mercer, te propongo algo se mi esposa mi amante. Y te daré algo de mi poder compartiéndolo y te diré que espero que no vuelvas a empezar otro brote. Le dice seriamente.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida al igual que todos, estuvo unos minutos pensativa de si aceptar hasta que lo decidió. Está bien goku acepto eso que dices y prometo no provocar otro brote, ya que obedeceré, ya que no quiero morir.

Goku sonrió cariñosamente provocado que se sonroje un poco la mujer madre del virus. Polunga mi último deseo es que te fusiones a mí.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos y dios dragón tuvo que aceptar, así que desapareció bajo las esferas que billa a blanco y entra cada una de las esferas una por una al cuerpo de goku y fusionándose con el dragón como aumentado sus habilidades, y obteniendo deseos infinitos al quitarle el límite de deseos.

Gracias por todo namekianos y por dejarme usar sus esferas y lo siento si pedí ese deseo. No es problema goku y podemos crear otras esferas. Le responde el patriarca morin.

Goku se acercó a Elizabeth Greene cambiado su mano derecha por biomasa que se la introduce a la chica en el pecho el Virus Blacklight y pasándolo las habilidades que obtuvo mercer con el virus para que también la obtenga. El estómago se regenera y Elizabeth se siente diferente sintiendo sus mentes conectadas como amantes.

Goku vuelve su mano a como estaba y pasa una de sus manos por los labios de su amante besándola apasionadamente y disfrutándolo como ella, el aprovecho para pasarle un poco de sus poder siendo un 40% a ella. Se separa y ella estaba sonrojada sonriendo de felicida.

Bien es hora Elizabeth ya debemos buscar a mi hermana Dana mercer y presentarla. Tienes razón vámonos amor mío. Ella se sujeta a él y goku se teletransporta usado el kai kai y desapareciendo del lugar donde estaba.

* * *

 **Morgue manhattan**

Goku y Elizabeth llega sorprendiendo a Doctor Ragland que estaba checado los signos vitales de Dana mercer.

Hola Ragland es bueno verte te toma te daré esto como regalo por ayudarme, estas semillas especiales que cura las heridas. Goku invoca el saco que entrega a al doctor que tenía 20 semillas del ermitaño que fuero invocada por goku al tener a polunga.

¿Qué extraño alex eres tú que te paso y que haces con Elizabeth Greene no la habías consumido?, y gracias por estas semillas las analizare. Es una larga historia Ragland que te contare pero antes déjame ayudar a Dana, y ahora soy goku.

Goku se acercó a la Dana inconsciente despertándola usado sus poderes nuevos, ella abre los ojos encontrándose con alguien extraño, Greene y Ragland.

¿Quién eres tú y que me paso?

Goku suspiro y les conto todo a los dos y Elizabeth sorprendiéndolos de todo de la historia como de que alex se fusionara con un extranjero de otro planeta.

Es sorprendente lo que dices y como se lo que dices que es verdad y mi hermano alex esta por ahí fuera. Goku sonríe sabiendo que recuerdo alex decirle.

Oye Dana recuerdas de pequeña cuando tenías 5 siempre le decías a mama y papa que te casarías con migo y me dabas besos, seguías haciendo eso en los años venideros cuando maduraste. Y ahí fue cuando una vez cuando nos encontramos tú estabas tan deprimida porque querías un beso… noooooooo goku por favor detente te creo vale vale pero no digas uno de esos momentos que tuve.

Dana se sonrojo completamente saliéndole humo, Elizabeth Greene, doctor Ragland y goku se rie un poco hasta que goku les dice. Oiga que tal si vamos a un lugar y les presento a alguien ya que iba de paso ver a unos conocidos.

Ellos aceptaron y goku se acercó a Dana para susurrarle algo… oye Dana si todavía sientes ese sentimiento por mí no me importa y s quieres puedes vivir con Elizabeth y yo, y también puedes tener el romance que querías. Dana se sonroja y le sale humo.

 **Ahhhhhhh kyaaaaa ese ha sido mi sueño y fantasía de poder estar con mi querido hermano alex, que ahora se llama goku**. Está bien goku acepto.

Buen Ragland gracias por todos nos vemos, espero que me puedas ayudar con algunas investigaciones. Claro alex digo goku no hay problema.

Goku sujeto a todos menos al doctor uso el kai kai y desaparece dejándolo sorprendido.

* * *

 **Templo kamisama**

Los guerreros z estaba felices al saber que fue derrotado majin buu, como los que revivieron que fuero vegeta etc. Goku aparece junto con Dana y Elizabeth sorprendiendo a todos por el incremento de ki, la que sorprendió más fue milk al ver cambio de su esposo como también está acompañado por dos mujeres.

Gohan: papa es bueno verte.

Goten: pensé que estabas en el otro mundo ya que paso tu tiempo de estar en la tierra.

Bulma: goku amigo es bueno verte y es bueno saber que derrotaron a buu.

Krillin: goku es bueno verte otra vez.

18:….

Vegeta: kakaroto quienes son las que te acompaña.

Chi-chi: ¡GOKU QUE HACES USADO ESAS ROPAS Y QUIENES SON ESAS DOS CHICAS QUE ESTA CON TIGO!... – se acerca gritándole la odiosa esposa de goku.

Algunos se rieron y otros estaba curioso de porque usa traje sobre su traje de batalla habitual naranja. Goku se enojó completamente liberado ki maligno que lo rodea siendo una aura oscura, que sorprende a todos y deja sin palabras a vegeta de lo que puede hacer goku. cambia sus manos por garras sorprendiendo a todos menos a vegeta Dana y Elizabeth para luego sonríe malvadamente ( **como black** ) y sus ojos esta rojos sangre.

Cállate de una buena vez estúpida yo tuve que soportarte en años ya que te enojas tanto pero eso no más, jajajaja detesto cuando dices que no puedo estar con mis amigos o no me dejas entrenar así que muere. –responde goku serio asustado a todos.

Clava sus garras en el pecho de milk y viendo como llora bota algo de sangre de la boca, la parte en dos. G-goku noooooo ahhhhhh.

Consumiéndola dentro de su cuerpo y viendo como sorprendió a todos por esa acción malvada, vegeta se sorprendió y decidió no atacar a su rival ya que entiende sus razones de hacerlo y ahora lo respeta un poco más. Los amigos de goku como videl bulma vomitaron o se aguantaron asustándole la personalidad de goku, gohan grita usado su estado místico enojándose y goten se transforma en súper saiyajin.

Goten: no te perdonare nada papa haaaaaa grhhh por matar a mi mama.

Gohan: yo tampoco te perdonare papa grhhhhh te daré una paliza.

Goku: les diré algo antes de que seguro me atacara ella es Dana mercer mi hermana ya que me fusione con su hermano alex mercer, y Elizabeth Greene va hacer mi nueva esposa y nueva madre. Le dice goku sonríe feliz de presentarlos.

Los dos hermanos se enojaron más y fuero velozmente a atacarlos, goku se transforma en súper saiyajin 2 y los golpea enviándolos al cielo. Aparece frente de ellos dándoles múltiples golpes y patadas para luego enviarlos lejos, ellos se dan cuenta que su padre es ahora más fuerte.

Vegeta ayúdale a ellos dos a detener a goku y se calmen ya que no es así. Le responde bulma.

No lo are bulma este es un problema de saiyajin que debe resolver. Papa yo iré a ayudar a goten y gohan ya que el señor goku es más fuerte que antes cuando se transformó en super saiyajin 3.

No lo hagas trunks ellos debe resolver solos el problema en que esta. Le dice vegeta a su hijo que estaba por volar siendo detenido por el príncipe de los saiyajin vegeta.

Goku sigue golpeándolos para que aprenda la lección y se bloquea sufriendo algunas heridas estado así unos 50 minutos. Chicos les diré algo quiero que entienda y olvide a su antigua madre ya que siempre les gritaba queriendo que estudiara y yo soy diferente, por eso quiero sea felices estado con migo Dana y su nueva madre que será mi esposa pronto Elizabeth.

Ya que quiere seguir recibiendo una paliza puedo seguir ya que ahora soy más fuerte que antes. Está bien padre aceptamos ya que es tu decidió y vida amorosa pero toma esto kaaaaaaaa-meeee-haaa-meeeee-haaaaaaaaa. Grita los dos disparado un poderoso kamehameha de hermanos que es muy poderoso.

Goku sonríe un poco abre la boca y se come completamente el kamehameha absorbiendo su poder y sorprendiéndolos, aparece frente de ellos les da fuertes golpe en el estómago provocado que bote sangre y saliva. Me alegra que por fin entendiera mis sentimientos hijos ya que yo los quiero más que esa mujer asquerosa.

Dejaron de usar ki y se relajaron frente a goku aceptado lo que dijo el poderoso saiyajin virus. Goku sonríe cariñosamente,

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Epilogo 1 año después**

 **1 de enero año 2016 (ya que no sé qué año colocar)**

Goku y sus amigos está en la casa de bulma en una ceremonia especial que se está celebrado teniendo trajes formales para una boda. Todos estaba felices esperado el momento donde se casa.

Goku con un esmoquin negro esta sonriendo de felicidad y alado del esta de padrino el doctor Ragland, va caminado dos hermosas chicas siendo Elizabeth Greene en un traje blanco y Dana en uno blanco también siendo seguidos por detrás por la hija de krillin gohan y trunks que son los que lleva las flores y anillo.

Goku sonríe feliz al ver que se ve muy hermosas Dana y Elizabeth con traje de novia provocado que se sonrojara al estar tan feliz y ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Queridos hermanos hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros ya que son goku mercer, Elizabeth Greene y Dana Mercer está por casarse. "vegeta está en un muro viendo la boda dando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su rival".

Goku aceptas como esposa a Elizabeth Greene y Dana Mercer como tus esposas respectarlas amarla, y hasta que la muerte los separe.

Goku: ¡acepto!

Elizabeth Greene: acepto

Dana Mercer: acepto

Padre: Puedes besarla a las novias. Goku besa primero a Elizabeth apasionadamente separándose en un hilo de saliva, para luego acercarse a Dana y besarla amorosamente que termino en un beso francés. Goku se separa besándola y les coloca un anillo con un diamante que vale mucho a cada una.

Todos aplaude y las dos tira el ramón de flores atrapándolo la hija de krillin y chaoz quien miraba su amigo de tres ojos.

Espero que les haya gustado y si quiere que la continúe este fic.


End file.
